


What friends (with benefits) are for

by orphan_account



Series: hit the stage backstage shenanigens [2]
Category: BIGSTAR (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in celebration of the end of exams, written in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hoya nearly gets blueballs. Thankfully, Feeldog is there to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok.... unedited as usual.  
> written in a rush as usual  
> really short.  
> um.......yeah, enjoy!

                “I can’t believe you are jacking off listening to them.”

                Hoya has one of his ears pressed against the thin wall of the change room, pants and boxers pooled around his ankles and thumbs the head of his cock. He doesn’t even need to get that close to the wall; Yugyeom and Ten are extremely loud but Hoya NEEDS to hear it every pant and groan.

                Beside him, Feeldog is slouched on the couch, staring incredulously at his best friend getting off like some kind of pervert. He can’t deny it’s not hot but it’s so wrong and creepy that he doesn’t offer to help like the last few times he has caught Hoya jacking off.

                A particularly loud moan reverberates through the wall and Hoya presses closer to the wall. It is then followed by loud breaths overlapping one another, one hitching occasionally and the distinct and highly erotic sound of the two other boys kissing. Then, there is just silence. When there’s no noise for a good minute, Hoya pulls his sweatpants up with a disappointed sigh.

                “Well shit. There’s nothing to jack off to,” Hoya complains as he crashed back onto the couch, beside his long-time best friend, “Wanna help me, Gwangsukie? I’ll return the favour.” He flips himself around on top of his friend, straddling the shorter and deliberately grinds himself down.

                It’s funny when Hoya leans down to kiss Feeldog because Hoya is not only on top of the latter but also a good few centimetres taller and it makes the kiss awkward because both of them has to strain their necks. They can’t complain though when Hoya slides his tongue into the others mouth and rubs the sensitive skin under his cock on Feeldog’s clothed thighs. The outline of Hoya’s dick is blatantly obvious through the thin material and Feeldog just can’t resist anymore.

“Fine,” he agrees, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i've been trying to figure out a bunch of things with smut writing recently so my style of writing might change due to experimenting and what not. I actually have a (non-rushed) angsty fic that i'm trying to write but it's not turning out very good but i hope to get that out soon. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always and kudos are always appreciated. My tumblr is @penielsdog for anyone who wants to find me outside of here.  
> Thank you!


End file.
